The nightmare bride before Christmas
by roselinakatweasley
Summary: not finshed... but Emily awakes in Halloween town... how will this go? and yes im trying to edit and fix my mistakes...


It all began one night as Emily woke up from when she blacked out to find trees with symbols on them,she looked on the one with a pumpkin, it caught her eye, and it begged her to open it. as she opened it, she peeked down to see if anything was down there, and then found wind knocking her down she closed her eyes and scream but she was so scared she couldnt even let out a peep. When she fell, she fell butt first, she looked around to find a grave yard. "Hello?" she wispered softly but then lisetned close to hear people singing but couldnt make out on what they were saying. Emily opened the gate to the graveyard and walked out to see people but not ordniary people, they looked horrible, scary, like the people from the land of the dead, but worse. she apperntly walked out into a town, she looked up at a sign that said halloween said to her self "halloween town?". she looked around some more to find a skellington talking to a short plump man with a peachy toned face but then changed to what looked liked a mime with a sad experssion and sharp teeth. She walked over to the skellington to ask a question. "excuse me sir but where am I?" she said confused and puzzled "why my dear,uh-" the skellington said trying to think "Emily." she told him smileing and giggling "why my dear Emily your in halloween town, a place of fear, screams , and trick or treating." he expliane to her "excuse me sir may i ask a anthore question?" she asked "why yes, what is it?"he replied "what is your name?" Emily asked him "Jack Skellington,the pumpkin king." he replied to her. Emily couldnt help to notcie but that to her jack skellington was kinda cute but then as she noticed out of the coner of her eye to see a rag doll with ruby red hair and sitches in her skin. she wanted to talk to her but then she saw a man grabing her arm and she was screaming let go of me. she then stoped paying atteion to the ragdoll and on to jack. " Jack you make wounds oozzze and flesh crawl." said one of the towns people that looked liked a fish " You make walls fall Jack." said a tiny wich silding down his leg. " walls fall!, you make the very mountains crack Jack!" siad anthore wich but taller than the tiny one. "people please I- " HOLD IT WE HAVENT ANNOCED PRIZES YET." said the man that was plump. Emily looked to see Jack running and couldnt help but to fallow, and noticed the rag doll did too. as she looked she saw the doll there in the grave yard through the gate to the halloween town grave yard . Emily looked up to see Jack looking sad, she entered the grave yard silently so she wouldnt noticed as she walked the rag doll peeped her head behind out of one of the grave stones. Emily gasped, but walked on. She sat on a grave stone that had a gargole on it. Emily carefuly stuied Jack as he walked, and talked. She then started listeing to Jack sing about his time in Halloween town, and how to him it was getting very boring to listen to sound of screams. Once Jack was done with singing he went down to the hill as it curled, Emily fallowed him but it was hard due to the fact that she was wearing white heels that clicked and clacked every time she walked. As Emily kept fallowing and fallowing Jack, it was getting very tireing. She sometimes had to stop for a few secounds to give her feet a break ( even though im sure they couldnt hurt as much since she is dead...). As Jack fainly stop to where he wanted to go, it was the place where she first woke up. " This is the place were I had 1st woken up..." Emily thought kinda telling it out loud, she noticed that Jack was going for the door with a christmas tree on it and had to fallow him down to were he was going and besides she thought it would be kinda nice to go somewhere else other than a place with people who were scarier than the land of the dead. Emily than saw that Jack had opended the door and fell in, Emily thought that mabey she could come with and jumped in, as she fell and kinda blacked out, and fell in cold stuff, which had been snow, and opened her eyes to bright BRIGHT shades of green and reds, and bright ornamets that glowed so bright it was almost like neon,


End file.
